Counting Down the Months Til' June
by MichaelMiaMoscovitz
Summary: This story was inspired by Nick Jonas' new song 'Wedding Bells'. Clearly he still loves Miley. Does she feel the same? Will she get married anyway?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer! I do not own the characters. I'm temporarily borrowing them and promise to put them back when I'm done. Nor do I own the song that inspired this story.

This story was inspired by Nick Jonas' new song 'Wedding Bells'. I plan on replacing Liam with Jake so I could post this under Hannah Montana. This is just the prolog; an example as to what the story will be. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

_She's getting married._

The sentence kept repeating itself over and over again in my head. I spent the entire weekend trying to get Friday's events out of my head with no such luck.

_She's getting married._

I remember her calling, asking me to meet her, so she could tell me her news face to face. She was so excited over the phone I said yes in a heartbeat, never thinking she'd be breaking mine.

_She's getting married._

After three years together I shouldn't be surprised he asked her to marry him. He was smart, I hated him for that. A large part of me was also just jealous. Jealous because he saw what a great person she was and realized he'd be stupid to let her go again. Stupid like I was the dozen or so times I let her slip through my grasp.

_She's getting married._

I can't keep that thought from ringing in my head.

_She's getting married._

All I can think of now are ways to keep those three little words from coming true.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

This is just the prolog, I hope to have chapter one up tonight or tomorrow.

Thank you for reading this. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Should I continue or trash this?


	2. Getting the Call

Thank you! To everyone who read this. Here's chapter one, I hope you all like it!

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

"We still need one song to finish the album." Joe pointed out after a long day of rehearsal.

"What's in that head of yours Nicky?" Kevin asked, ruffling my hair.

Nicky. That was her nickname for me. Why was it that after almost four years I still couldn't get her out of my head? The first girl I ever loved, ever kissed, ever- well she was my first everything that's why. She was never going to leave my thoughts alone.

"Nick?" Joe waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. "What are you thinking about? Do you have another song?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh no. I got nothing." I replied nervously rubbing my palms on my jeans.

"Oh god." Kevin moaned rolling his eyes. He recognized the look on my face. The look that meant I was thinking about her. "Please tell me you're not still hung up on her. It's been what, four years? She's still with that movie guy she left you for, Jake Bryan? Let her go Nick." He sighed.

He was never supportive of my relationship with Miley, even from the start before he knew her.

Before I could respond and defend her, my cell phone rang. I planned on ignoring the call but after looking at the caller ID I stepped out of the recording studio to take it.

"Hey." I answered with a smile miles wide.

"Hey Nicky." Miley replied bubbly. Even though she was with Jake we still remained friends, best friends. Always and forever like she promised back when we were twelve. I was never getting rid of her, she was never getting rid of me.

"What's up?" Was she calling to say she _finally_ ended things with that Hollywood bum? One could only hope.

"I have some exciting news! I want to see you in person so I can tell you face to face." She gushed happily. Clearly that meant my wish hadn't come true. Yet, anyway.

"Wait, does that mean you're back in LA?" I prayed.

"Yup." She giggled. "When can I see you?"

"I'm free now. I just left rehearsal." I told her. She always had perfect timing.

"Oh? How's the comeback CD?" She asked curiously hoping for spoilers. She always was my biggest fan.

"How about I tell you about it over dinner?"

"Sure. I could just pick something up and meet you at your place?" She suggested.

"Perfect. What are you feeling like for dinner?" I asked.

"I'll surprise you. I still know what you like."

"Okay Miley girl." I grinned.

"See you soon." She promised, chuckling to herself.

xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x xxxxXMichaelMiaMoscovtizXxxx x

I'm in the process of writing Chapter two now; I'm trying to make it a lot longer! Thanks for reading, please leave a review (:

Thank you lifesaclimb11 for being the first reviewer!

Thank you jackyxoxo and brucas224 also for reviewing!

Thank you to all of you that added my story to your favorites and are following it!


End file.
